emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Hughes
Mark Hughes was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 1279 (7th September 1988) to Episode 1830 (4th January 1994). He was the younger brother of Rachel Hughes and was killed in the plane crash on the 30th December 1993, and his body was seen in the following episode in early January 1994, still clutching the hoover that he was returning to Lynn Whiteley. Mark was played by Craig McKay. Biography Backstory Mark Hughes was born on the 19 November 1973 to David Hughes and Kate Hughes nee Hammond. Mark had an older sister Rachel Hughes. 1988-1993 Mark arrived with his mother Kate and sister Rachel in September 1988. Mark was a model son until his parents marriage. broke down then became a troublesome teenager which coincided with his mother's relationship and marriage to Joe Sugden. Mark had a crush on Sandie Merrick but she was several years older than him and he was still under 16. In January 1989, Mark ran away from home after Kate announced she wanted to move in with Joe. Mark intended to go to Germany to be with his father but he only made it to Hull. His father David managed to alert Kate who then brought Mark home. Mark tried to get his parents back together a few times but failed and he reacted badly to being clipped around the ear by Joe for messing around with a gun. In January 1990, Mark and some friends tried trapping some mink using dangerous and illegal snares but only managed to succeed in trapping Lucy, a puppy. Mark got into trouble again when he went to the pub with his sister and her friends. He wanted to prove his manhood by drinking alcohol but was then cautioned for underage drinking. Mark then began shoplifting but was caught. First by Rachel and then Sarah Connolly. He was arrested and given a warning at the police station but afterwards his mother collapsed and suffered a miscarriage. Mark took this badly and blamed himself. After leaving school Mark intended to join the army and follow in his father's footsteps. However he then decided to stay at school and study A-Levels in Art, Technical Drawing and English. But he refused to turn up to his final exams and as a result his girlfriend Melanie Clifford split up with him and he lost his place at Glasgow University. Mark also got himself into debt by letting his friends use telephone chatlines and he had to get a job at the Woolpack to pay them off. Annie Sugden later paid the bill for him. In 1992, Mark started work as a handyman at the holiday village where he had a holiday romance with an older woman called Lisa. He also worked as an assistant gamekeeper to Seth Armstrong. Mark organised the village's sheep race in 1992 and in 1993 he organised the fell race which was a challenge between the village's teenagers and his sister Rachel's friends from Leeds. The day ended in disaster as Lorraine Nelson was bribed to move the signs and then the mountain rescue teams had to be called out to search for the lost runners. Mark died in late December 1993 as a result of the plane crash. Joe wanted him to return a vacuum cleaner that belonged to Lynn Whiteley and this resulted in Mark being in the wrong place at the wrong time when a large section of the Eastern European airliner came down on Whiteley's Farm, and the farmhouse was engulfed in flames. Mark died after a wall fell on him. He was still clutching the vacuum cleaner when he died. His body was later recovered during the night by the emergency services and taken to the village hall. Jack Sugden identified his body after recognising the watch that was given to him by Annie, which was bought into the Village Hall. Legacy In January 1994, Mark Hughes was buried in Beckindale Village Cemetery. His mother Kate did not attend his funeral for some reason. Rachel blamed Joe for Mark's death as Joe had insisted Mark return the vacuum cleaner to Lynn, and unbeknown to Joe he was forcing Mark to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. In June 1995, Mark's sister Rachel and Chris gave birth to a son Joseph Mark Tate as a tribute to her late brother. Mark had been dead for a year and a half by then. In February 2009, 15 years after his death, Annie Sugden mentioned Mark when she was telling her granddaughter Victoria Sugden about the plane crash. In 2017, Mark's nephew Joe Tate returned to the village after 12 years away. Memorable info Birthday: 19th November 1973 Died: 30th December 1993 (Aged 20) Full Name: Mark Hughes Even though he died during the plane crash in Episode 1829, 30th December 1993, Mark's body was seen briefly in Episode 1830, 4th January 1994, so this counts as his last official appearance. Family Father David Hughes Mother Kate Sugden (formerly Hughes) Siblings Rachel Hughes Grandfathers Eddie Hammond Nephews Joseph Tate Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1994. Category:Hughes family. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1973 births. Category:1993 deaths. Category:Deceased characters Category:Plane crash victims Category:Gamekeepers.